Cartas al amor
by LthienTar
Summary: Emma descubre que se ha enamorado de la Reina Malvada, pero dado que está saliendo con Neal, decide únicamente escribir una serie de cartas confesando lo que siente. Cartas que no tiene la menor intención de enviar. SwanQueen


**N/A: Descargo de responsabilidad: Historia basada en la serie _Érase una vez (Once Upon a__ Time). _No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie ni sus personajes.**

Sé que tengo el otro fic a medias, y que ya estoy tardando en actualizar, pero la inspiración apareció de golpe, y esto es lo que salió. Espero que les guste.

Este fic se sitúa aproximadamente después de Neverland, como si Pan no hubiera ido a Storybrooke, de manera que su maldición nunca se lanza y todos viven con tranquilidad en la ciudad.

* * *

**CARTAS AL AMOR**

Querida Regina:

Esta es otra de esas cartas que nunca vas a recibir, puesto que me conozco a mí misma lo suficiente como para saber que no voy a tener el valor de enviártela. ¿Tienes la menor idea de cuánto papel he gastado en ti? No lo creo, ni yo misma lo sé. Solo soy consciente de que es demasiado, más del que debería. Ya son muchas las misivas que se acumulan, centenares las oraciones y millares las palabras que me has obligado a escribir… solo con tu mera existencia. Porque cada vez que te veo, pones mi mundo del revés. Cada mirada que me dedicas es gasolina para esa hoguera que has encendido en mi interior. Cada palabra que sale de tus labios dirigida hacia mí, provoca un revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago. Hogueras, mariposas… ¿quién habría dicho que puedo ser tan cursi? Yo no, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero provocas un extraño efecto en mí, Regina. Porque tú me has llevado a entender en parte esas frases que se dicen Mary Margaret y David, esas que le podrían provocar a cualquiera un ataque de hiperglucemia. ¿Quién no querría encontrarte siempre? Como dijo alguien una vez: "No me gusta la poesía, pero tú me haces querer escribirla." ¡Dios, cuán ridículo ha sonado eso, incluso a mis propios oídos! Tal vez sea una suerte que esto vaya a quedar olvidado en el fondo de un cajón, así nadie sabrá hasta qué punto me tienes idiotizada.

Sí, Regina, así es. Has conseguido más de lo que nunca habría creído capaz. Atraparme. Derrotarme. Dejarme atontada. Volverme ridícula hasta extremos inexplicables. Preocuparme cada vez que te pones en peligro. Llenarme de celos a más no poder cuando alguien te mira durante más de tres segundos. Impedirme dormir por las noches de tanto pensar en ti. Distraerme con cada paso que das sobre esos tacones tan exageradamente altos. Quitarme la respiración cuando invades mi espacio personal. Obligarme a apartar la mirada de las faldas tan apretadas que llevas, para que no se note hasta qué punto alteras mis sentidos. Dejarme admirada del poder que tienes y de cómo puedes utilizarlo para hacer las cosas correctas. Helarme la sangre cuando intentas sacrificarte por el bien de todos, y siento que te pierdo. Hacerme sentir que Henry no ha podido estar en mejores manos durante todos estos años. Robarme la cordura con tus ojos chocolate. Bloquear mi mente hasta no poder pensar con coherencia si estás cerca. Hacerme desear estamparte en la primera pared que encuentre, y cogerte hasta que no puedas andar. Impedirme mirar a mis padres cuando estás con nosotros para que no puedan descubrir la verdad. Mostrarme cual es mi verdadero final feliz, que se me antoja tan lejano como lo era la Luna para los hombres primitivos. Enamorarme. Elige la expresión que más te plazca, puesto que todas significan lo mismo. Todas significan que pese a que nunca nadie ha podido arrancarme el corazón del pecho, tú ya lo tienes en tu poder sin siquiera haberlo pretendido.

Rumpelstiltskin dijo una vez que cuando ves el futuro, hay ironía en todas partes. A menudo me pregunto si se refería a esto. ¿Dónde puede haber mayor ironía que en el hecho de que la Salvadora ame a la Reina Malvada? Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo ahora. Tienes el don de poner patas arriba todos mis planes, Regina. Hiciste que me quedara en Storybrooke cuando tenía la intención de marcharme. Me enseñaste a amar a mi hijo pese a que lo di en adopción. Fui la que rompió tu hechizo y se convirtió en heroína aunque solo deseaba una vida normal. Por tu culpa creí durante años ser huérfana, y por ti descubrí tener familia, mucha más de la nunca soñada. Eres la mujer que deseo pese a haberme sentido siempre atraída por los hombres. Y sobre todo, has conseguido hacerme sentir nuevamente el amor aunque prometí no volver a amar. ¿Te das cuenta acaso de hasta qué punto has cambiado mi mundo entero? Lo dudo mucho.

Supongo que ahora mismo una palabra estará pasando por tu mente. Bueno, estoy segura de que si lees esto, serán muchas las cosas que pienses, pero apuesto a que algo destaca: Neal. Sí, el padre de nuestro hijo, el que a ojos de todo el mundo es el hombre perfecto para mí, i con el que estoy saliendo. Es cierto que estamos juntos, y realmente le tengo cariño, un aprecio que nunca desaparecerá. Pero no es amor, ya no. Cuando me abandonó dejó un vacío que tú llenaste a base de amenazas, invasiones a mi espacio personal y magia de cuentos de hadas, de modo que a su regreso, ya no quedaba espacio para él. Suena loco, ¿verdad? El supuesto amor de mi vida se ve desplazado a favor de la despiadada reina de Blancanieves. Sí, creo que comienzo a ver cada vez más clara toda esa ironía del señor Gold. De todas formas, estoy con Neal porque es lo mejor para todos, y porque él es un buen hombre, creo poder llegar a ser feliz con él.

Pero tú, Regina, eres sin duda el peor dolor de cabeza que alguien puede tener. ¿Cómo se supone que debo olvidarte si te veo cada día? Sé que si te confesara lo que siento, con suerte lo mejor que podría esperar es una muerte rápida, de modo que si tengo que acallar mis sentimientos sería más fácil hacerlo estando lejos de ti. Pero no, ¡ni eso tenías que concederme! No solo te ha bastado con adueñarte de mí por completo, sino que ahora no pareces dispuesta a soltarme. Porque cada vez que tengo la convicción de haberte desterrado de mi mente y de poder hacer mi vida sin ti, apareces para hacer añicos esa fantasía. Mas… ¿qué puedo hacer? Créeme cuando te digo que lo he intentado todo, pero nada ha dado resultado. Todavía prefiero discutir contigo antes que amar a otra persona. ¡Cómo debes estar riéndote! Yo, Emma Swan, la misma que te ha desafiado en tantas ocasiones y no has podido derrotar, rendida a tus pies. A veces pienso que todo esto es obra de un dios con un retorcido sentido del humor.

Y así es como he pasado a vivir una mentira, a fingir estar felizmente enamorada del padre de mi hijo. Aunque lo que voy a decir a continuación pueda sonar terriblemente egoísta, me duele el hacerlo, el actuar. Sí, sé que es injusto, puesto que es a Neal a quien debería hacerle daño. Pero él no cabe en sí de gozo con nuestra relación, y soy yo la que se envenena con las palabras que digo sin sentirlas realmente. Porque odio mentirle pese a hacerlo para protegerlo. Porque cada vez que contesto a un "te quiero" con un "yo también" vacío, me siento fatal. Pero aún es peor cuando lo digo con sinceridad, cuando soy capaz de pronunciar esas dos palabras de corazón, porque solo así lo hago cuando te miro mientras los vocablos abandonan mis labios.

No creo que nadie pueda entender este sentimiento, comprender como puedo haberme enamorado de ti. Pero simplemente, eso ocurrió. No eres la Reina Malvada, ni siquiera la alcaldesa Mills. Eres Regina, una mujer extraordinaria, preciosa, fuerte, sarcástica, desafiante, orgullosa, valiente, poderosa. Alguien que ama a su hijo por encima de todo, que está dispuesta a sacrificar incluso su propia vida por la de él, y que hará lo que sea necesario para protegerle. Alguien que lo ha perdido todo y que ha cometido errores que está dispuesta a emendar. No me interesa quienquiera que hayas sido en el pasado. Ahora mismo, Regina, eres la persona más increíble de la que me habría podido enamorar. En el fondo, poco importa lo que hayas hecho, porque solo soy capaz de ver que no eres la persona malvada de la que todos me hablan. Ojalá ellos pudieran verte de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, y así se darían cuenta de que ya no eres la misma que el Bosque Encantado. De todas formas… creo que es más simple aún. Te amo, Regina, y no creo que eso responda a ninguna razón lógica.

De modo que aquí estoy otra vez, escribiéndote para no explotar, escribiendo para no caer en la tentación de liberar todo lo que guardo y hacerte saber mis sentimientos. Una parte de mí aún conserva la esperanza de reunir el coraje suficiente y mandarte todas las cartas que he escrito para ti, por ti. Bueno, esa parte puede esperar sentada, mucho me temo. Estas palabras van a terminar como sus predecesoras, es decir, enterradas bajo una montaña de ropa en el cajón que Blanca no va a abrir desde que encontró los restos de un desayuno y decidió que desde entonces yo me encargaría de limpiar mi cuarto. Supongo que es una suerte que mi tendencia al desorden me haya procurado un escondite seguro y cercano para todo lo que he llegado a escribirte. Aunque estoy segura de que te encantaría ver la cara que pone mi madre al descubrir que yo, su hija, está enamorada de su mayor enemiga, no tengo la menor intención de que eso ocurra, en gran parte a causa del miedo que tengo de la reacción de Blanca, porque algo así es capaz de provocarle un infarto. Y aquí estoy, terminando esta carta en la que te escribo todo lo que no he podido decirte. ¿Por qué me siento tan ridícula? Supongo que el hecho de estar actuando como una colegiala quinceañera tiene algo que ver con ello. ¡Si es que solo me falta dejarte notitas en la taquilla!

Espero que dentro de un tiempo, pueda leer esto y reírme de lo tonta que estoy siendo ahora. Ojalá pueda decir que nada de lo que aquí pone era digno de preocupación alguna, que al fin he encontrado mi final feliz junto a Neal, que todo ha ido como debería ser… pero, ¿para qué engañarse? No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir, no mientras lo que más deseo ahora mismo es verte sonreír.

Con demasiado amor,

Emma

* * *

He de aclarar que mi idea es que sea un one-shot, pero si recibo suficientes opiniones pidiendo que lo continúe, puedo plantearme el hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, y espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
